Conventionally, it is practiced that bumps formed on electrodes of a bonding surface of a quadrilateral IC chip are brought into contact with electrodes of a circuit board while a bonding material is disposed between the IC chip and the circuit board, by which the IC chip is bonded and held on the circuit board with the bonding material.
However, with the above structure, at large gaps between the bumps arrayed on the bonding surface of the quadrilateral IC chip, or at gaps of corner portions where bumps are not arrayed in a case where the bumps are arrayed on side portions of the quadrilateral shape, or at other like portions, the bonding material sandwiched between the IC chip and the circuit board would escape to peripheral portions of the IC chip through such gaps between the bumps of the IC chip during a process of bonding the IC chip to the circuit board via the bonding material. This would cause the bonding material to easily become sparser in density at central portions of the IC chip, so that bonding power and sealing power might be lowered.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to solve the above-described issues and to provide an electronic component mounting method, as well as an electronic component-mounted unit, capable of achieving a uniform distribution of bonding material within a bonding surface of an electronic component during bonding to a circuit formation article and thus enhancing reliability of bonding and sealing.